My Naughty Little Valentine
by BitterSweetlady
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome's special valentine's day. done in response to a fic request. hope you enjoy it.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Inuyasha anything.

**My Naughty Little Valentine**

_By: BittersweetLady_

Kagome opened the door to her apartment, or rather the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, Sesshomaru. The place was dark and silent, indicating that she was alone in the small space. It was the eve of February 14th and she was alone. She hadn't seen her boyfriend all day, had had to use her lunch break to go and buy him what she knew he wanted, a new gold Rolex that she had been saving for ever for, and now, she was alone on Valentine's day. She hadn't received any messages from him nor had she any idea where he could be. She set his present down on the counter and laid her keys and purse down on the stand. She went a fiddled with the white ribbon on the red wrapped present. She looked at the clock and decided that she would go get ready for bed. It was already nine o'clock and he wasn't home yet. Kagome went into the bedroom and stopped just inside the doorway. There was a large white box tied with a red lacy ribbon sitting on her vanity chair. A note written in his scrawling hand was tapped to the three way mirror. Going over she untied the ribbon and lifted the lid. Inside was a silky pale purple night gown. Lifting it out of the box, she held it up against her body. It came to about her knees and was trimmed in black lace on the top and bottom hem, the straps were so skinny they looked like they wouldn't even hold the gown up on her body. Kagome carefully laid the gown back in the tissue and reached over to take the note off the mirror. She read over Sesshomaru's scrawling note.

_My Dearest Baby,_

_I am sorry to say that work is going to keep me late tonight. So, I have thought up a nice little scavenger hunt for you. To keep you busy until I get there. So, my little angel, in the box I left you is a new night gown. I think you will like it. It is only one of the gifts I have for you tonight. I will leave you notes all over the apartment. You will have to find them and follow the instructions I have left you on each one. I will give you the most important gift when I get there. Until then, your first direction is to run a hot bath, filled with your bath salts and oils. Take a few minutes to relax before you get out and then you can look for my next note. _

_I love you,_

_Sesshomaru_

Kagome laid the note on her vanity and went into the bathroom. The tub was sunken and she turned the faucet on for the water and maneuvered the temperature a hot as she could stand it. She poured lavender bath salts and a small amount of vanilla oil into the fast filling tub. Kagome turned the water off before it reached the line of the tub. Stripping, she slid into the hot water. She went under to wet her hair and came up. She relaxed in the tub for a few minutes before she washed and pulled the drain on the tub. She got out and dried off, wrapping herself in a fluffy terry-cloth bathrobe. Kagome hunted around the bathroom, but found no note. She went out into the bedroom and searched. She found a short note and a bottle of expensive, but sweet smelling lotion. She unfolded the note and read it.

_Hey Baby, it's me again,_

_This is a bottle of Armani's vanilla-lavender lotion. It is expensive and I bought it especially for you. I want you to rub it all over you body. Close your eyes and think of me while you do it. Think of my hands on your skin, rubbing it all over you. Then, you can search for my next note._

_I love you,_

_Sesshomaru_

Kagome pulled the bottle out and uncapped the lid. She poured a small amount into her hands. She rubbed it between her hands and then started rubbing the lotion up and down her calf. Kagome did first on calf and then the other, taking time to rub a little on both of her feet. Untying her robe she slid it down to the crease of her elbows. She rubbed the lotion into her thighs and her hips and backside. All the while she did think of Sesshomaru's hands on her. When she reached her breasts, they were swollen and full, waiting for his touch. The peaks were hard and erect. By the time the lotion was gone and her whole body was covered in the sweet smelling lotion, she needed him so badly. She pulled her robe back on and looked around for the next note. She found it, of all places, in the fridge, tapped to the milk.

_Kagome,_

_I know this is not really in the spirit of Valentine's Day, but go with it. Make some of your chocolate drizzle and leave it on the stove set to low. I'll give you a hint as to what you are to do after that. Go to your panty draw and put on those lacy black panties you wore for Halloween last year. And then put on the night gown. You'll have to find my other note to find out what to do next._

_I love you,_

_Sesshomaru_

Kagome quickly made the thin chocolate and left it exactly as he said if a little less than when she started out. It was just too good not to take a few small bites. She went back into the room and over to her chest of draws. She slid the top one open and pulled out the panties he had asked for. They were tiny boy short lacy panties. The color was blacker than night and she had worn them with her naughty witch costume. She took off her robe and tossed it back into the bathroom, pulling on the panties and then sliding the night gown down over her skin, she stood in front of the full length mirror attached to the closet door and admired the way the silk hugged her curves. She turned around and around in front of the mirror before she finally went to find the last note. She searched the bedroom, both of the bathrooms, the kitchen and the living room. The only room left was Sesshomaru's office. She took her time searching the little space. She reached for the waste basket and saw a piece of white tucked into the corner of the sliding draw. She pulled it out and set back in the seat. She unfolded the tiny paper and smoothed it out on the desk.

_Baby,_

_I know you know why this note is here. I remember that day just as you do. It was the most mind blowing time of my life. And I promise you that tonight will be ten times better. Go watch for me out the window. Keep your back turned when I come in the door. I'll see you soon._

_I love you,_

_Sesshomaru_

Kagome took all the notes and put them in her vanity draw. She went over to the floor to ceiling window and pulled the curtain back. Wrapping her arms around herself she leaned against the window frame and waited. Ten minutes went by, fifteen, twenty. She was about to give up and just go to bed when she saw his car pull up to the curb. She kept her back to the door, even when she heard him enter the apartment. Her heart sped up and she tried to keep her excitement under control. She knew the moment he entered the room. He was like that, so silent even though he was a big man. She felt him behind her. She felt his hands on her shoulders and his lips on her neck. Kagome shivered and leaned back against him. His hand moved over her belly and up her ribcage, sliding over her breasts, she felt something soft and cool glide over her skin just before that something covered her eyes and was tied behind her head. She freaked and started to fight him. Sesshomaru held her still in his arms and brushed his lips against her ear.

"Shush, it's alright. Let me take care of you." He whispered softly to her. Kagome stilled and leaned back in to him. His hand slid down her body and he grasped her hands in his. Pulling on her hands, he led her to the bed and guided her down to the soft mattress. He kneeled down next to her and kissed her forehead, the bridge of her nose, each eyelid through the blindfold. He trailed his lips over her cheeks and nose and chin before he took her lips in a soft kiss. His lips slid from hers down to her neck, finding the sensitive spot on her neck and nipping at it softly. She arched into him. Her hands came around his neck to guide him back to her mouth. Sesshomaru smirked and took her wrists in his hands and raised her arms above her head. He left her then and went into the kitchen. He took a small bowl and ladled some of the chocolate into the bowl. He came back into the room and Kagome was sitting up on the bed feeling around her head for the ties to the blindfold. Sesshomaru hurried over and set the bowl on the stand. He took her hands in his. "No, leave it." He told her. Pushing her back on the bed, he kissed her lips quickly. He sat beside her and dipped his finger into the bowl of chocolate.

Sesshomaru let the chocolate drizzle over her chest. He pressed his finger to her lips until she opened for him. She suckled his finger clean of the chocolate. Kagome lay quietly on the bed. She couldn't see anything through the blindfold; only feel with her other senses. She waited for him to move, to touch her, to do something than leave her waiting for his next move.

"Listen to me, Kagome. Listen to what I am going to tell you. Listen to my voice, nothing else." Sesshomaru whispered suddenly at her ear. She gasped when she felt his tongue on her chest, licking the chocolate from her skin. She tried to arch her body against his, but his larger frame pinned her down. She felt a thrill go through her at being trapped between him and the bed. "You are so beautiful. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Sesshomaru told her softly. He pulled her up and she felt his hands tugging at her night gown. She lifted her arms and he pulled it over her head. Sesshomaru took a moment to look at her. His woman. She was so beautiful, with her long black hair, a full pouting mouth, soft skin. She was absolutely beautiful to him. Sesshomaru pressed her back against the mattress and lay beside her, the bowl of chocolate between them. Dipping his finger in the bowl again, he slid it down her breast. Kagome jumped when she felt him touch her. She couldn't see him, she didn't know what to expect. He had never done anything like this before and it surprised her. It made her gasp when she felt his tongue sliding over her skin. Liking away the chocolate and teasing her nipple into a tight peak. He repeated the same process with the other breast. "You taste better than anything I have ever tasted" His voice was like a rasp of black velvet over her skin. By the time the chocolate was gone, Sesshomaru had kissed and licked over almost every part of her body and Kagome lay panting and more in need of him than she had ever been before. The only place he hadn't touched her was the juncture between her legs. He would make her wait for him. He left her then, standing just to the side of the bed and removed all of his cloths.

Kagome laid waiting for him with frayed nerves. He hart pounding so hard she could feel her pulse beat deep inside her core. She could hear him by the bed. The sound of rustling clothing told her he was undressing; just imagining him taking off his cloths, of his body being unraveled just inches from her. She pressed her legs together trying to relieve the sudden pressure the image of his naked body caused to form within her. The action didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. He climbed up the bed and knelt over Kagome. She had felt the bed dip and knew where he was by the slight indentions his hands and knees made in the bed. She reached her hands up and tried to bring him down to her, but Sesshomaru grabbed her hands in one of his and held them down on the bed. With his free hand, he tore the blindfold from her eyes and looped it around her hands, tying her hands above her head.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked a little breathless. Sesshomaru only smirked at her and captured her slightly swollen lips with his. His tongue sweeping inside quickly before he left her mouth again, in favor of trailing kisses into more interesting territory. He kissed the corners of her mouth, across her cheek and down her neck; lingering on the one spot that sent shivers down her body. Sesshomaru kissed down her neck and nipped across her clavicle, kissing a line down her breast and suckling the tight peak into his mouth. Kagome cried out as the hot heat of his mouth engulfed her breast, sending shots of molten heat through her veins to her core. She jerked at her bindings, but the knot was still too tight to shake loose.

"You know, you have the most intriguing eyes I have ever seen." Sesshomaru whispered as he kissed the outline of each rib; staring up into glazed, midnight blue eyes. Kagome jerked at her bindings again and was satisfied when her hands moved a little. She ached to bury her hands in his silver hair and drag him to her. She arched against him again, trying to alleviate the ache he had started deep inside her. She could feel his hardened length pressed against her thigh and she wrapped her legs around him, bring her cloth covered core into contact with his aching length. Sesshomaru hissed a breath from between his teeth. She was hot and he could feel her dampness from her panties. "No one does to me what you do. No one can make me feel the way you do. One look at you, your soft skin, lips swollen from my kisses; and I am lost." Kagome tugged again at her bonds and she almost got the knot loose enough to slip her hands through the loops. Sesshomaru watched her as she tried to escape her bonds. He proceeded to kiss his way down her body, going slower from her ribs to her hips; pressing his lips firmer into her skin. Kagome gasped at the sensations crawling through her. She needed him in every way and he was doing nothing but building the fire.

"Sesshomaru…please_,_ _please._" Kagome begged as she continued to tug on her bindings. He smirked and rose up off her. His hands slid up her thighs and parted them gently; his fingers rubbing the soft skin at the inner base of her thigh as he watched her face. Her eyes were glazed and had a dazed look; her breasts rose and fell with each labored breath, her body subconsciously arching into his touch. He slid his hands inch by inch up her body until her reached the elastic of her black lacy boy shorts. Sesshomaru smirked when Kagome moaned as his hands finally removed the boy shorts, sliding them slowly down her legs. "Sesshomaru!" she cried when he didn't immediately come to her, but looked up and down her body. He knelt between her legs and smiled his devilish smile at her before he licked her. Kagome cried out, her body arching towards his mouth. Sesshomaru licked at her like a hungry puppy, suckling her hard nub into his mouth; gently nipping at it with his teeth and soothing over the tender flesh with his tongue.

He raised his head to look at her. "Relax, baby. Let go, I've got you." His whisper sent shivers over her body. He smirked and lowered his head again. Kagome cried out when he stabbed his tongue deep over and over again. She could feel the tightening in her body, the coil in her belly winding tighter and tighter. Sesshomaru swept his tongue up to her nub and circled it; gently scratching with his teeth again. Kagome gasped and threw her head back. A silent scream stuck in her throat as her climax hit with such force. "I told you I've got you." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear now. Kagome turned and caught his mouth with hers; sliding her tongue inside, taking control quickly. Sesshomaru pulled back and kissed her shoulder, rising above her. Kagome spread her legs wider, arching her hips; begging him with her body to enter her.

"I need you. Please, Sesshomaru please" Kagome cried again. She tugged on the scarf holding her hands above her head and succeeded in getting one hand free. She quickly freed the other and buried her hands in Sesshomaru's silvery hair, dragging him up to her and kissing him fiercely. He settled between her legs and held himself just there for a moment. Kagome could feel him there and she tried to arch up and force him inside her, but her quickly grasped her hips and held them down.

"What do you need Kagome?" he asked softly. He wanted her to ask for him again, to beg for it. Kagome groaned as he pushed the broad mushroomed head of him just inside her.

"I need you. I need you inside me, Sesshomaru, please. I need you." Kagome begged him as her hands came up to wrap around his back and shoulders. Her lips pressed kisses to his neck and jaw line. Finally, finally he thrust inside her. Kagome moaned low in her throat and squeezed her knees into his hips, trying to hold him just as he was. He was thick and hard and creating a delicious friction as he pushed through her tight folds. He felt exquisite inside her; stretching her, filling her so full she felt that she would burst. Sesshomaru stiffened when he entered her, her body squeezing him tightly, fitting over him like a glove. He groaned at the fit and rocked against her softly.

"God, Kagome, you are so tight. It never ceases to amaze me how good you feel." Sesshomaru moaned as he picked up the pace to rock his hips harder against her. Kagome whimpered as he pressed over her nub with each thrust while also hitting that one spot deep inside her.

"Harder." She cried. She needed him to hit the spot a dew times just a little harder and she would be in heaven. Sesshomaru's breath hissed out between his teeth. Her muscles tightened around him and her breathy plea only added to his pleasure. He held off giving her what she wanted. He wanted this to last as long as possible, wanted to hear her scream his name. Sesshomaru slowed his thrust, making the friction impossible to bear, but too good to go without. His hands brushed over her body. Lowering his head, he captures the stiff thrust of one of her nipples and suckled it strongly in his mouth. Kagome moaned the sound staring low in her belly and gathering volume as it rose up her throat. "Please, Sesshomaru harder." She begged him and Sesshomaru couldn't deny her. He moved inside her harder, his movements quick and deep. Kagome warped her legs tightly around Sesshomaru's waist and moved her hips in time with his, the coil in both their bellies winding tighter and tighter. She cried out his name as he hit the most sensitive spot insider her. She felt the ripples start in her belly, felt them widening out to encompass her whole body.

Kagome grasped a fist full of Sesshomaru's silvery hair and dragged his lips to hers. She kissed him as he drove them to the very edge of the nirvana. One of his hands moved between them and he brushed her quivering nub once and again. Kagome threw her head back as the coil sprung and the waves crashed through her body over and over again. The fluttering and contracting of her slick walls sent Sesshomaru over the edge and he strained against her as he emptied himself into her fluttering womb. Sesshomaru rested his body against hers, keeping the majority of his weight from her on his forearms. He kissed her gently on her lips and rolled off her after he had regained his ability to move. He cradled her against his chest, holding her hand just over his heart.

"That was amazing." Kagome whispered tiredly. Sesshomaru kissed her the top of her head, and leaned over the side of the bed for a moment. He held something in his hand when he came back, but she couldn't see what it was and she was too tired to care.

"That is was." Sesshomaru agreed. Sesshomaru played with her fingers and her hands. She felt something slide over one of her fingers and she looked down at her hands. Suddenly she wasn't tired anymore. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru smiling down at her. "What do you say?" Kagome frowned at him.

"You have to ask me first you know." Kagome told him. She looked down at the beautiful ring. It was a thin band of silver and had three diamonds set into the cradles of the band. Sesshomaru sighed and pulled her closer.

"Will you marry me, Kagome?" Sesshomaru sounded a little unsure and his voice held more emotion then he had intended. Kagome smiled tearing up.

"Yes." Kagome smiled and reached up to kiss his lips softly. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Kagome smiled into the kiss as she thought this had turned out be one of the best and naughtiest valentines days she had every had.

* * *

Author's Note: sorry for the wait. this fic was doen as a request and i had a bit of a problem getting to internet. this will be the only update on my stories for a while. so sorry, but i promis a good chapter soon.


End file.
